


'Cause You Started Something

by NidoranDuran



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cock Worship, F/M, Mind Control, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Sex, stepfordization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:48:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29006319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: Ren has laid a time bomb in Tae's head to mind control her into becoming his perfect, submissive housewife, and a routine check-up turns into Tae abandoning her entire life to serve her husband. Anonymous commission.
Relationships: Persona 5 Protagonist/Takemi Tae
Comments: 2
Kudos: 68





	'Cause You Started Something

Ren walked into Tae's office with all the confidence of a man who had a bomb strapped to his chest and was ready to push the button. And there was a bomb of sorts, but it wasn't on him. He walked in with his backpack, but dressed casually. Tae's eyes glanced across that fact but didn't register it as much as she nodded. "It's nice to see you," she said, expecting this to be a normal meeting between the two, another trial with no big problems or bumps. "I have high hopes about the pill today."

"I have high hopes about today, too," Ren said, his smile dark and wicked as he sat down on the examination table. He'd been busy last night, trawling around the metaverse and getting into Tae's head to lay the seeds for something utterly wicked. "How did you sleep last night?"

Tae's head tilted a little. It wasn't small talk like she was expecting, but she shrugged it off. "I slept okay. Had the weirdest dreams. I would have called them nightmares when I was younger, but now I know not to think about them too much."

"What happened in them?" Ren's reply was almost automatic.

"Do you have an interest in dreams all of a sudden?" Tae wrote it off, though. He was a weird kid. Always was. "I dreamt I grew my hair out, dressed like my mom, and was a stay at home wife to some guy. Not my style, and definitely not what I want out of life. But it's just a dumb dream; when I dream about being on a boat that's sinking, I don't think too much about that, either." Tae sifted through papers and sought out Ren's file, sought out the plan to start on getting him dealt with and processed. "So, your pill today will b--"

I don't care about that," Ren said. "You should settle down."

"I should wh--" Tae felt a sudden tightness in her chest, gasping under a swell of panic and confusion hitting her a bit too strongly to know how to address. Her eyes widened, guilty rushes of confusion tearing across her thought. "What did you just say to me?" Her head spun.

"You dress like a tramp with no manners, and your medical career clearly didn't work out. You should find some manners, and a man who you can take care of." He leaned forward, speaking much more clearly again to say, "You should settle down."

The trigger phrase sent fiery pulses of panic through Tae's body. Ren's rude response was something she should have addressed with a whole lot more concern than she did, but her head felt dizzy and clumsy now with so many other things that demanded her attention instead, and she simply didn't have the mental clarity needed to connect the dots or think about how he had pushed her. Swampy, desperate heat filled her head and the room started to spin. "What is..."

"You need to find a good man who can take of you and support you, while you clean, cook, and take care of his every physical need. Doesn't that sound fulfilling?" Ren unzipped his backpack and slowly pulled out a dress for her. A sky blue dress with a white shirt underneath, as typical a style of fashion as the sudden, compromising heats inside of her asked for. There was a lot to take in here, and Tae wasn't paying attention to any of it. "You should settle down." He said it again. Firmer this time.

"I should settle down," Tae finally said. The spinning stopped. She felt clumsy and aimless, eyes starting to close as she felt the waves of creeping heat sweep through her. "I should settle down. I need a man." She looked slowly toward Ren, unaware he'd fucked with her head all night and that the dream was her cognitive reality being primed for a massive shift. "I can be a good housewife. Just like my mother was. But I need to find a man who I can be good to."

Ren smiled. "Take off the collar. It's unbecoming of a proper Japanese lady to dress like that."

Tae looked down at herself, confused and startled. "Why am I--no, this is all wrong. How can I find a husband if I'm dressed like this?" She started to tug at it, pulling her collar off. "And this lab coat. Men will be scared off by a woman who works, won't they? This is all wrong, I need new clothes." The compromised state she was in held her tight, a preparation and an aggression that ensured she was cooperative and compliant. As Ren handed her the clothes he brought, she gasped. "Oh, thank you. These are what I need. I can dress practically, and signal my willingness to be a good wife." She started to strip, knowing Ren was in the room but not quite grasping it to the degree where it mattered. She just moved to change her clothes out, uncaring about Ren's presence. "I'll need to grow my hair, too. I should change everything."

Ren sat there amused as could be. He knew with a little bit of prodding, the next step of the bomb he'd planted in her head could go off, but he liked the way she struggled and fretted here. He drew it out a bit, admiring her body bared and on display for him so casually. It was almost a little bit too good to handle. Was this wrong? Well, okay, it was definitely wrong. Ren couldn't fool himself on that front, but it was okay; he felt ready to seek what he so carelessly needed, letting Tae get comfortable in the clothes he brought her before taking the next reasonable step.

"You should be my wife."

Another spell of confusion washed over Tae. Her head wasn't quite able to grasp everything that kicked up through her, an abrupt rush of emotions rewiring her thought processes for a second time. It wasn't as drastic as the total rewrite of her personality that just hit, but it was still overbearing, underlined by an excitement and a sweep of fever that her brain was already trying to come back from. As she came back from her dizzy high, she understood him perfectly.

"I should be your wife," she said, staring blank-eyed at Ren, as his mind control took brutal effect over her.

Ren stood up, undoing his jeans and reaching into them. "Your search for a man is over, Tae. We're going to get married when I'm out of school, but you can already start performing your wifely duties for me until then." He pulled his cock out, and watched as Tae threw herself right to her knees in front of him.

"That's all I want," she whined, shoving forward to suck his cock right into her mouth, careless and forward and aflame with so many feverish swells of pulsing need that she didn't know what to make of them all. Tae understood now what she had to do, and it was all that occupied her mind, pushing forward in shameless desire and delight to satisfy her man. Ren was going to be her husband, and all she really needed now was to sink into the frame of mind where she was ready to give him that, jerking back and forth to suck him off and embrace what was now too good to resist.

With her personality rewired, all that Tae wanted was to give up to Ren, to slobber all over his big cock and embrace all the passions and the desires she needed most. One hand held onto the base of his cock, and the other gripped his thigh. One area where she wasn't suddenly refined or proper at all was the matter of sucking dick; she pushed sloppy forward in reckless, ravenous service of pleasures and passions all wild and shameless. She would give up to Ren whatever depravities he demanded, knowing that it was her duty as a good, loving wife, accepting her position and accepting that all she really wanted was to keep going.

Every motion of her head back and forth brought on waves of desperate heat and satisfaction, a passion burning hotter and stronger through her as she let herself explore these possibilities. Tae knew exactly what Ren wanted--funny how that worked--and felt prepared to give in to all the excitements racing through her, a demand for desire and for pleasure that wouldn't stop, overbearing and fierce in what it demanded, leaving no doubt about the ways she had to keep giving in to all of it. Back and forth her head rocked, accepting the state of excitement rising up hotter through her.

"You're such a good wife," Ren said, groaning in sweet satisfaction and delight at the sensation of pure attention that she provided him. There was no way to keep himself quiet now; he'd worked so hard to set her up for this, taken so many steps to set her up for this. He had her now completely powerless against him, struggling to keep her thoughts straight as she embraced the wild excitement and the joy of letting go. "You know just how to make your husband happy."

The praise pushed her harder onward, kept Tae indulgent and excited through each motion of her head back and forth, servicing Ren with a deeper appreciation by the second for what he needed from her. Tae understood it now, ready to make a drastic change in her life, to step away from her carer for him. All for him. He deserved it. He needed it. She knew with the utmost confidence that being a good wife to Ren was worth more than anything else in her life could, a job of its own. She could take pride in that. She could be ready for that. Giving up to him everything he craved and satisfying his every desire was a simple and fundamental idea, a grounded desire and a passion she knew how to appreciate. It was acceptance in a bizarre sense, and she didn't understand quite how she was supposed to handle all of it, but she knew she was eager to give in.

When Tae drew back, it wasn't for lack of desire to keep servicing his cock. She began to lick all over it, slathering him with spit and rubbing up against his shaft, planting kisses onto his balls and furthering a reckless desire to give him everything he wanted. She painted him all over with spit and praised a rush of utter passion so feverish and so utterly driven by desire that it didn't make a whole lot of sense. There was something fundamental and simple about this, a basic indulgence pushing against the non-existent reason inside of her head. Reverent, feverish service was all she was capable of now.

Ren didn't warn Tae when he was cumming. He didn't want to give her any way to prepare, letting the wild surprise spike up through her as he made abundantly clear the pleasures pulsating through his body. He let go with a hard groan, loosing shots of messy spunk all over her face, painting Tae's expression with a compromising, gooey mess of delight that she gave up to fully. Ravenous moans and hopeless, aching desire drove her deep into a frenzy of aching, desperate want, as she licked all along the head of his cock and let him paint her with his cum. "Am I a good wife?" she asked, gasping in desperate passion.

"You're such a good wife," Ren groaned, rumbling under the wicked appreciation of what took him by storm, a sweep of desire rushing across his body now and leaving him unable to control himself. "I'm happy to call you mine."

Tae cooed and rubbed her cheek up against Ren's cock. She was hopeless here, in a position of compromised desperation as she looked up at him, not understanding what was happening and what she was giving in to, but knowing she was happy to be here. This was where Tae belonged. She understood that. She was ready to accept it. Ready to give in.

Which was good, because Ren was far from done with her yet. Tae ended up on top of the examination table, her dress pulled up, and Ren's cock buried inside of her. Her hands wrapped around him as she felt him thrust down into her, the powerful and primal desperation that carried him forward leaving her truly helpless now, stuck in a position of utter desperation that rose up through her body. She didn't have a lot of sense left in her head, didn't know exactly how to piece together the emotions that ripped hotter through her, but Tae was happy to give in to it, legs tangling in with Ren's as she accepted what was now too good to handle.

"I'm going to take such good care of you," Tae promised, holding tightly to him. "I'll be the best wife you could ask for, I promise. I'm going to do everything for you." The drunken fire and surrender behind her needs kept Tae helpless, driven by an underlying hunger she didn't know how to handle. Giving in was such sweet surrender, a joy that pushed her to stop thinking, to clear her head and allow only thoughts of how much she loved her husband to carry her away. Tae was happy now to understand this, to keep giving in to drastic pulses of ecstasy that demanded more and more from her as she allowed this to take her to the limit.

Ren grunted his way through indulging in her every promise, lost to the passions and the ferocious glee of letting himself sink deep into this, abandoning sense and embracing the pleasures leaving him unafraid of accepting this all. It was a beautiful mess of excess and frustration, a hunger keeping him ready to abandon all sense and throw in with the desperate pleasures that seared through his body. His thoughts were only of the potential here, focused on the idea that he could do whatever he wanted and had free reign now to indulge in his 'wife' to his heart's content. She was going to be his now. A perfect, submissive wife who would take care of him. With all the good he was doing, didn't he deserve this? He should have this. He should enjoy himself a little bit. It was what he needed, and the determination to keep enjoying it carried his hips harder forward, a hastening crash into the pleasures and the wants he felt completely unable to control now, the irresistible swells of fire and devotion leaving an unflinching certainty inside of him that this was all the right thing to do.

Tae clung to him, clutching Ren's body and howling out for more. "I love you," she moaned, not receiving any assurances back, but it didn't matter. She could be the emotional one, accepting the sinking desires and ecstasies that pushed her harder on, kept her in a state of frantic acceptance and delight too wild to believe. Each thrust into her needy hole filled her with a desperate thrill and throb of ecstasy that she felt ready to keep giving in to, embracing what her crave him. Her legs wrapped around his waist, locking in desperate glee and begging him to push her over the line, caring now about only one thing and needing it so much that her thoughts were bound to spiral off into too many shameful directions of hopeless desire.

With a final slam down into her, Ren let go. He came hard, groaning through the shameless delight and fire of filling Tae up with his cum. "Maybe you can be a mother, too," he growled, and Tae shrieked in joy at the thought, pushed to an orgasm of her own as she thrashed underneath him and pleaded for such a fate. There was nothing but utter joy now to carry her on, and Tae was happy to give in to all of it, to embrace the passion and the clumsy, cloying hope of what now ripped her asunder. It was beautiful, aimless, built on a passion too perfect to comprehend, and she was ready to commit fully to this life now.  
********************************  
Ren slipped out of his shoes and hung his jacket up as he came back from school, and Tae walked down the hall, her apron doing a little bit to mask how far along she was in her pregnancy, but nowhere near enough. "Welcome home, my love," she said, kissing him on the lips. Her hair was tied up in a bun, still having a ways to grow, but she'd finally had enough to tame up into a style more befitting her new life. "Did you have a good day at school?"

"I had a stressful day at school."

"Oh, you poor thing. Well, dinner is almost ready, and I can give you a shoulder massage while you eat, or I can suck your cock while you eat. What would you like today?"

Ren thought about it as they walked down the hall. "Massage, then blowjob when dinner is done," he said, giving his wife another kiss before taking his seat at the kitchen table, watching his happily tamed and submissive wife finish cooking. Selfish as it was to think, he knew he'd done the right thing by making her leave her practice behind to become his wife full time. He'd never seen her more stress-free, and never been happier himself.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


End file.
